Sick Day
by LoveDustAngel
Summary: Hermione get's sick and Remus takes care of her
1. Chapter 1

**The sound of sneezing and coughing filled the Gryffindor common room, on the sofa nearest the fire sat a young woman with long slightly bushy brown hair which ran down her back and shoulders in ringlets which ended mid back, her warm choclate brown eyes were flecked with small flecks of gold which twinkled every time she sneezed. Her skin was ten times more paler than usual while on her cheeks there was a slight smattering of pink, her nose was bright red with all of the times she had sneezed and wiped her nose with the tissues which were beginning to pile up higher and higher.**

**The rest of the students were still in their classes so she was alone which was a nice change, she loved her friends dearly but it was nice to actually just be on her own for a while and just read a book while occasionaly sneezing into a tissue. There was one person however along with Hermione who was not in class and it wasn't because he was ill, his name was Remus J Lupin and he had taken up his old post as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor after the war, he did not have any classes for the rest of the afternoon so he decided to take a walk when he heard the most peculiar sound when he passed the portait of the fat lady. A gentle frown appeared on his brow as he listend to the noise before deciding to go and investigate, he whispered the password to the fat lady he may not be a student anymore but once a Marauder always a Marauder so he knew the Gryffindor password.**

**Hermione looked up in confusion at the sound of the portrait hole opening, classes would not be over for another fourty five miniutes so it couldn't be a student. A small smile appeared on her pale face when she spotted her friend and Professor Remus Lupin, they had grown close throughout all of her visits to Grimmauld Place and she had even started making his monthly Wolfsbane potion as their potions professor Severus Snape had sadly perished during the final battle so the young Gryffindor had taken it upon herself to help her friend out.**

**Remus entered the common room and looked around until he finally spotted the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life, sat on the sofa by the fire was non other Hermione Granger even with her puffy eyes and red nose she still looked breathtaking. During the time they had spent together the DADA Professor had found himself having more then student/teacher feelings for the brunette infact he was sure that he was in love with her but knew he did not have any chance in the world she was amazing and he was just a jaded old werewolf with a two year old son what witch would want that.**

**Hermione could not help the blush that creeped onto her cheeks as his warm blue eyes stared at her, she too had begun to feel things for the werewolf that had quickly surpassed a friendly status but she just did not know what to do he was much older than her but that never botherd her age was just a number. She smiled when he made his way over to her and knelt in front of her.**

_"Hey, how are you feeling?"_ **He questioned softly as he stared into her honey brown eyes, he had never met another person with eyes like her's they seemed to see right into his very soul.**

**Hermione chuckled softly which made her chest ache, she winced before meeting his eyes again. **

_"Never been better"_

**They both chuckled warmly before Remus stood up, she looked at him curiously when she spotted that he wanted to climb behind her on the sofa, she shuffled foreward and allowed him to slide in behind her. He gently pushing her forward before rubbing his hand together to warm them up before he started to slowly rub her shoulders, she groaned in delight at the sensations that it caused and could not help but lean into his talented fingers.**

**For over half an hour Remus massaged her shoulders and her back, by the time he was finished her body was like jelly she could hardly move. She leant back into his chest and closed her eyes before letting out a soft sigh, she felt Remus place a tender kiss on her forehead which caused a smile to appear on her lips. She pushed herself up so that she could turn around and moved to plant a kiss on his cheek, but as she moved Remus turned his head just right so that their lips collided with each other.**

**All they could do was stare at one another as their lips stayed touching, very slowly both of their eyes began to drop as they got into their kiss. After a while they both pulled away and gazed at one another, Remus cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes her cold now long forgotten as they enjoyed the moment.**

_"I love you Remus Lupin" _**She whisperd as she layed her head on his chest, she felt him smile against her hair before he spoke the words that made her heart race with joy and happiness.**

_"I love you too"_


	2. Black Out

**Black Out**

**June 23rd, GTM time**, participate in the Black Out as a form of protest against the new policy against what the site views as inappropriate content fics including song fics, explicit sexual, violent scenes and generally what is considered inappropriate.

There are several petitions for everyone who's interest to stop this, but that's not enough.

So **Black Out** is organize (not by me I'm only participating as a reader and a writer).

At June 23rd, do NOT log in, review, post a new chapter or even enter the site. I know it will be hard, but if enough users do that, then they might reconsider taking down these stories.

Think about your own stories if you are a writer, you can loose all your hard work.

If you are just a reader think about all your favorite stories that you'll loose, all the hard work your favorite authors put into them.

'Unleash your imagination' is this site's motto.

Let's make it real shall we?

Because having restraints to what I am and not allowed to write seriously hurts my own imagination!

**Fight back before all the stories you love are removed**


End file.
